It Takes Time
by DiscombobulatedDrummer
Summary: Remus wakes up to find that everything is destroyed. How will he cope when he finds out about the deaths of his best friends? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! IT IS MY FIRST STORY THAT I HAVE PUT ON THIS SITE.
1. The Night It Happened

**Disclaimer**- I do not own J.K. Rowling or any of her work. Even though I do wish I owned Remus.(G-R-O-W-L...Sexy beast :) The only thing I own is my imagination that came up with this.

**Author's notes**- I came up with this story during the week of my school Finals. I finished writing this when I was supposed to be studying. Oh well, I still passed all my classes...I think.

The concrete floor was cold to his paws. The creature wanted out, he wanted freedom. There were people outside, victims that he wanted to kill.  
There was no way out as the time passed by. He tried to claw his way through the steel walls, but he failed. The only thing he could do was to relieve his feral mind by hurting himself. His long sharp teeth sliced through his skin on his right arm.  
He let out a howl, the time was to come when the wolf would go back into the dormant mind of the man. The creature's body transformed slowly back into the shape of a man. His head was turning fast and when it did it hit the steel of the walls. Blood slowly poured from one of his temples. Blood oozed through his cuticles of his fingers. Long scratches were on his back.The young man laid in the fetal position holding his side. His sweat poured from his pores into his gashes. It burned.  
He opened his eyes, but the darkness was to strong. His body drowned in it. The pain was to unbearable to withstand. He would need every bit of his strength to handle what he would be experiencing tomorrow.

**Makes you wonder huh?**

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer**-Like I said I do not own anything of J.K.Rowling, even though I do wish I really really had Remus. (sexy beast!)

**Author's note**-Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.Thanx!

Chapter 2: The Morning After

The sunlight blazed through the small window located high up in the wall. Dust was floating everywhere. The young weak man lying on the floor opened his eyes. The sunlight burned.  
_"Another horrible night."_ He thought to himself.  
"Ow," he whispered.  
His weak legs could not hold his body up. Every muscle, bone, nerve throbbed. He sat up on the cold sticky concrete.  
_"Sticky? Why was the floor sticky?",_ he thought to himself. He held up his hand and looked at it. Blood was on it.  
"Great.", he whispered. He tried to stand up.  
At first, his legs shook, but he placed his hand on the wall and tried one by one towalk up the steps that lead into the living room. He opened the door. A warm breeze flew upon his naked body.  
A tall elderly man was standing in front of the younger man. The older man was wearing a burgundy cloak with gold tassels. His long beard touched his belly. He also wore half-moon glasses that had silver rims. If he was holding a staff, people would mistaken him for Father Time.  
The young man looked at him and his body started to wobble.  
"Remus…," said the old man. He let out both of his handsas the poor man fell onto them. "Dum…ble…dore..," Remus replied in a whisper. The darkness was consuming him once more. He still wasn't strong enough.  
"I got you," Dumbledore said carrying the young injured man upstairs into a bedroom.

**Hmm...What will happen now? **

**Oh, I do like reviews. Please don't hesitate. They make me feel better. **

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	3. The Worst News Ever

**Disclaimer**-(sniffles) REMUS! Well anyhoo I don't own J.K. Rowling. Or any of her characters. Boy, if I did Wow! That would be cool.I can see myself now.

**Author's Notes**- Yeah..getting back to the story...(cough...cough) :)

Chapter 3: The Worst News Ever

The warm sheets felt good to his body. Bandages were wrapped around his arms and ankles. He was wearing nice flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt.  
His eyes slowly opened and he saw Dumbledore sitting on a chair by the bed. He was reading The Daily Prophet.  
"Professor," Remus whispered looking at the older man.

"Ah…feeling any better, Remus?" Dumbledore said with his scratching, but soothing voice. He laid the newspaper on the night stand and put his hand on the bed.

"I have been better. ..what time…is it, "Remus whispered trying to hold in the pain.

"It's 4:00 in the afternoon. I wanted you to rest. It has been a long day. A long painful day," Dumbledore said laying his arm on the bed cover.

"What do…you mean…sir," Remus asked looking at the old man. The professor was sad. He never showed anyone that side of himself. He has to be strong for everyone else.

"Remus, I don't know what to say to you. There was another killing last night. Three people died. Two by the hands of Voldermort, the other by a traitor," Dumbledore said with a low voice. There was a tear that slid down his face under his half-moon shaped glasses.

"Sir, I don't…really under…stand. You are not making any since," Remus replied with a very confused face.

Voldermort was becoming more and more powerful everyday. Whomever didn't join him when he asked almost always died.

"Remus…," the professor said after a long time a taking in a breath. "Those people…were."

"What, sir," Remus asked.

"They were James and Lily," Dumbledore said closing his eyes.

"What...," Remus asked in a whisper. He couldn't believe his on ears. _James and Lily. James was his best friend. Lily was James' wife. They were just married not to long ago. When they heard that Voldermort was after them they went into hiding. No one knew where they went to except one person. They traitor had to be the one. Their Secret-Keeper.  
_

"The traitor?….It was Sirius wasn't it. He did this," Remus asked looking at his hands.

"Yes….," the old headmaster said putting his hand on Remus'. Remus looked at Dumbledore. The dark circles under the young wizard's eyes made him look twice his age.

"Who was the other one that died?" Remus asked.  
Professor Dumbledore took a long sigh.

"It was Peter….", he replied back. "I am so sorry, Remus. They were like family to you. I wish everything wasn't like this. Life isn't fair, you know that," Dumbledore explaining to Remus.

"It is alright Professor. I'm okay. Do…does…everyone know yet?" Remus asked trying to get his thoughts together.

"Not everyone. You are the first one to find out," replied Dumbledore being surprised that Remus wasn't that upset. _He is trying to be strong for me._ Dumbledore thought to himself.  
Remus looked fast at Dumbledore. He just thought of another very special person.

"Harry? What about Harry?" Remus asked hoping that Harry didn't receive the same fate as his parents.  
Dumbledore lifted both of his hands trying to calm Remus down.

"He is fine. Something about him made Voldermort leave. Harry is the boy who lived. He is the only one that Voldermort couldn't kill." Dumbledore replied.  
Remus started to twiddle his thumbs._ Why did this happen? Everyone was fine a week ago. But in one night everyone that I cared about is gone….why? _He thought to himself.  
"Where did they take Sirius," Remus asked.  
Dumbledore looked at Remus' hands. They were shaking; not from being cold either.

"They sent him to Azkaban. You know committing a crime, like that, he will be staying a long time," Dumbledore answered. The old wizard stood up and adjusted his robes. Remus looked at him. Dumbledore was like a father to him. He let him join Hogwarts when no one else would. No one knew about his condition, except Dumbledore and his friends.

"Professor?", Remus asked looking at the tall man.

"Yes, Remus?" Dumbledore replied.

"When will…. their funeral…. Be?" Remus asked. Sitting up trying to get out of the warm bed. " I want to come, pay my respects and all."

"It will be Saturday at 11:00 in the morning. Everything is going to be arranged be myself, Minerva, and a couple of family members." he replied.  
Remus stood and grabbed a cane tilting against his bed table. Both adults walked downstairs into the kitchen. A nice looking, yet a little chubby women was cooking supper. It was already 5:30. Time flew by. She turned around and faced them.

"Ah, 2 of my favorite men. How are you two?" she asked pouring hot tea for them both. She glanced back when they didn't answer. Both men were pale. "What is the matter? Remus? Albus," she asked becoming very concerned.

"Molly….," Dumbledore said placing his hand on her shoulder making her sit down on the wooden chair.

"It is about James and Lily," he replied cringing over the words he was about to say.

No one noticed that Remus had left the room. He was sitting on the stairs leading to the bedrooms. His face was buried in the palms of his hands. Tears poured from his eyes. He looked at his hands, they were shaking worse than before.  
_What is going to happen now?_ He thought.

**Can I haveREVIEWS! please? (pretty please? With a cherry and sprinkles and whip cream and caramel and ...I am getting hungry. Oooo...tummy...hunger..**

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	4. The Funeral

**Disclaimer**- Hello once again! I remind you all that I do not own J.K. Rowling's work.

**Author's notes**-Please review. I want to see what y'all think about it. This is my first story that I wrote and posted on Fan Fiction I want to seehow my writing styleeffects people. THANX!

The two caskets laid side by side to each other. Both were made out of maple. The only difference was the color of flowers that were placed on each one. The one with red flowers had James' picture on it. The other one had white flowers with Lily's picture placed upon it. Each picture had both of them smiling in it.  
Remus was wearing a nice black suit except with the patches on the elbows. He was holding some flowers. His face seemed worse than 2 days ago. He wasn't sleeping at nights. The same question kept stirring in his mind. _Why was it when he was in trouble they were there for him, but when they , his best friends are in trouble, he wasn't there?  
_He walked up to the caskets. He placed half of the flowers on each one. Then he laid his hand on James' casket.  
"James, my friend….What can say? You were my best friend. I thought I would never have what you gave me those years at Hogwarts. You accepted me for what I am. No one had never done that before. I thank-you for giving me a chance. I wish I could repay you. I know I am going to join The Order. I am going to fight for everyone. No one should go through this, no one. Especially you two. I love you like a brother. I will avenge you both. I promise," Remus said rubbing his hand on the wooden box.  
Remus turned to the other casket an shook his head. He rubbed his fingers against the edge of it.  
"Lily. Thank-you. You helped me also. You were there when no one else was. I am going to make sure Harry is aright. Of course, you know he will be going to Hogwarts. He has already been scheduled for that. I promise I will make sure that he turns out to be the man that you want him to be. You know, he has your eyes. I never got a chance to tell you that. I have a feeling though that he will have James' wittiness. That is alright. It's a compliment. I love you Lily. I always have and always will. Thank-you again," Remus said walking away.  
Dumbledore was talking to Molly and Arthur. He turned to Remus and placed his hand upon his shoulder.  
"How are you holding up?" he asked,  
"I'm alright," Remus said putting on a smile. Albus knew he was faking, a small tear rolled down Remus' cheek. Dumbledore leaned to Remus.  
"You'll be fine," he explained.  
"I know sir. It just takes time," Remus said looking at the grass. He turned and walked away from Dumbledore's grasp. He started his way to the rode until he looked at the sky. "I'll see you two soon. Very soon," replied Remus. Thesky started to form thunder clouds. Lightning flashed and the rain started to pour. Remus didn't mind. That was the last thing was he thinking about.

**Hmmm...**

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


	5. It Takes Time

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's work.

**Author's notes**-Well, this is the last chapter. Hopefully I will get some feed back.Hint Hint :) Well please review. Sorry that I messed up on the 4th chapter. Like I said this is my first story that I have posted.

The sky still rained. The thunder and lightning as never this bad. This was a sign that the heavens were unhappy. A couple was crying together.

"What is going to happen now, James?" replied a woman wearing a white shirt and black pants. Her red hair was flowing down her back. She looked at the man sitting next to her. Her bright green eyes were glistening.

"I don't know, Lily," he replied adjusting his round glasses. He was wearing a nice white shirt, a red vest and khakis. "I guess when people pass away the found out hiw they did die," he said rubbing his arm.

"I suppose so. It is so wrong, though," Lily replied grabbing James' hand. They were glancing through a window. It showed a picture of a man. He was walking through a cold hallway in a prison. The walls were dripping with slime and water. His long black hair was sticking on his neck. The black and white uniform he was wearing wasn't helping him to stay dry from the rain. Over his heart on the uniforn it read: AZKABAN PRISONER # A209Y763.

"I wish Sirius didn't have to suffer in the horrible prison," Lily said.

"I know. I just….can't believe…Peter would do such a thing. He nade everyone believe that Sirius killed us and destroyed him. He is the traitor. Why?" James replied with tears running down his face.

"Everything is going to be alright," Lily explained rubbing James' hand.

"Is it? Is everything going to be okay," he questioned. Lily looked at him amazed. He never doubted anything she said.

"Of course, James, She replied back.

James looked at the moving picture. "I suppose so. I guess it takes time to heal everything," James said as he waved his hand over the image. The picture changed into showing another man walking down a street. His brown and gray hair stuck to his forehead from the rain.

"Yes, James. Everything takes time. I just wonder how long it will take?" she asked as she saw the picture.

"I don't know ,Lily. I just hope time doesn't take to long. I don't think some of us could handle waiting any longer," James said as he wiped his face. He watched the young man walk into a house and closer the door behind him. Before the image faded away the young man looked up and smiled. James blinked a couple of times and smiled. He put his arm around Lily's side and pulled her tight.

" I believe everything is going to be okay," he said rubbing her back. She looked up at him.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked. James looked at her glistening eyes and a kissed her lightly on the lips.

"A friend." He replied as he hug her once more.

_Everything was going to be fine. It was going to take time, once more, to help heal everyone. _He thought to himself.

**So what do you think? Huh? Huh?**

**DiscombobulatedDrummer**


End file.
